


Call Me

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call me Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> B2MEM 2012 Prompts
> 
> Archery: Legolas  
> First Lines: Call me ______.  
> Controversial Topics: Elves & Dwarves

Call me Legolas. Call me lord; call me prince. Call upon me as an archer, a councilor, a warrior. Call me in a time of need, to battle at your side, for glory or to death.

Call me Greenleaf, call me Laiqalasse. Call me Thranduilion in the great Kingdom of my father, who cannot call me heir, but can call me his son.

Call me when times are tough, or call me to drink merrily under the stars and trees in the month of June. Call but my name, and I shall be there.

 

But never call me Elf, Dwarf.


End file.
